Mientras La Nieve Cae
by Sabastu
Summary: Lo único que fuí capaz de hacer fue abrazarme a esa mujer que siempre estaba para mí, mis piernas terminaron cediendo y caí de rodillas junto con ella al frio suelo cubierto de nieve, de esa misma nieve que no paraba de caer. ADV: Lemmon. ¡Feliz Sn Valentin! (Basado en sucesos del manga 416) -ONE SHOT- GRUVIA


¡Hola! En mi fanfic **"Mi Maid"** Les prometí un One Shot de la pareja más votada para Sn Valentín… ganó el Gruvia. Eso no es raro. xD Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Chicos, no olviden dejar review… esas palabras, aunque sean pocas es lo que motiva a los escritores de fanfiction. T,T

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail ni sus pjs me pertenecen, Pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Fanfic ubicado en el **manga 416**. Así que si no han leído hasta ahí, **están advertidos por posible spoiler**.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura:**

**Diálogo.**

_ «Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

**~Mientras La Nieve Cae~**

* * *

No recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que no pude contener las lágrimas y lo único que fuí capaz de hacer fue abrazarme a esa mujer que siempre estaba para mí, mis piernas terminaron cediendo y caí de rodillas junto con ella al frio suelo cubierto de nieve, de esa misma nieve que no paraba de caer, el frío seguía rodeándonos pero ella se mantenía cálida, sus tibios dedos que resbalaban entre mi cabello se sentían como un bálsamo. Ella también lloraba. Lo sabía por la manera en que trataba de ahogar y silenciar sus sollozos.

Cuando mis lágrimas terminaron de salir y pude recobrar un poco mi control traté de separarme de ella y ponerme en pie pero mis piernas no me quisieron responder y caí sentado nuevamente al suelo. Golpeé frustrado la nieve con mi puño. Observé como ella se ponía de pie y me extendía la mano, orgulloso me quedé mirando el suelo ignorando esa mano extendida, pasaron unos minutos en los que ni yo cedí ni ella lo hizo. «_¿Por qué tengo que ser así»_ pensé. Con una mueca de resignación miré hacia arriba, donde la gentil y cálida mano aún permanecía extendida, subí más mi vista y observé el rostro de la dueña. Fue como si lo viese por primera vez, ella, la verdadera Juvia que por mucho tiempo había estado incondicionalmente a mi lado, una cara melancólica que sabía lo que era sentirse solo, lo que era no tener familia, la que descubrió el verdadero sentimiento de unión en el gremio, con la que había creado fuertes e invisibles lazos desde el día que luché contra ella, esa Juvia que estaba frente a mí con las mejillas y la nariz roja del frio de tanto llorar y que aún así era capaz de brindarme esa sonrisa llena de luz mientras extendía una mano que yo no estaba aceptando tomar por una estupidez llamada _orgullo de hombre. _

_«La mujer que mató a mi padre para salvarme»_

_«La mujer que mató a mi padre para salvarlo»_

_«La mujer que actuó por el bien de un padre y un hijo aunque su corazón se partía al hacerlo»_

Tomé su mano fuertemente.

_Agradecidamente._

Esa mano nunca me fallaría, en ese momento me di cuenta que siempre lo había sabido, que ella se había convertido en alguien muy especial para mí desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Me levanté con dificultad de la fría nieve y con una mano en la suya y otra en su hombro finalmente me puse de pie. Estar cara a cara con ella me puso nervioso por alguna razón y a pesar de que quería agradecerle de nuevo no pude evitar carraspear y decir un seco **―Será mejor que vayamos a la cabaña.** ―Con una voz débil, quebrada y seca a causa del tiempo en que no pude evitar llorar. Ella no dijo nada. Colocó con cuidado mi brazo por sobre su hombro y caminó hacía la cabaña que se veía iluminada a unos metros de ahí. Una cabaña que se alzaba justo donde antes estaba la casa en la que viví mis mejores tiempos, mis más preciados recuerdos de niño.

Recordando esos tiempos y luchando por no ser embargado por la tristeza de nuevo llegamos a la puerta, crucé junto con ella el marco y le pedí que me dejase junto a la chimenea que había encendido al llegar esa mañana.

_«En este lugar siempre hace frio»_

La nieve que cayó durante todo este tiempo sobre nosotros y en nuestras ropas se hizo evidente ahora que la chimenea nos calentaba, estábamos mojados, hacia frío…

―**Gray Sama, Juvia quisiera disculparse por… **

**―Será mejor que tomes un baño y te cambies de ropa, puedes tomar de mi ropa mientras se seca la tuya… **―Fueron mis palabras mientras miraba las llamas de la chimenea.

**―Pero Gray Sama, usted…**

**―Yo me bañaré después de ti, recuerda que estás hablando con un usuario de magia de hielo** ―Volví a verla con una sonrisa forzada en mi rostro― **Éste frío no es nada para mí**.

**―Hai, Gray Sama…** ―Con la voz triste la chica de cabello azul se dio la vuelta en dirección a la habitación que parecía ser el baño.

**―Juvia…** ―El chico volvió a ver hacia la chimenea. ―**No estoy molesto porque hayas venido…** ―Sintió que su cara se acaloraba. _«¡Estúpida chimenea, no deberías dar tanto calor!» _Reclamó mentalmente a la emisora de calor que no tenía nada que ver con esa sensación de calor que se había acumulado en su rostro.

**―H..hai, Gray Sama.** ―Una sonrisa radiante había embargado su rostro. Sin más demora entró al cuarto de baño, observó la gran tina y la lacrima que parecía brillar**_― _Juvia no necesitará madera para calentar el agua.** ―Dijo sonrojada la peliazul mientras hacía funcionar el artilugio mágico que en un momento empezó a dejar brotar agua caliente hacia la bañera.

_La nieve seguía cayendo, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más fría…_

No había dejado de observar las llamas de la chimenea hasta que el sonido de unas pisadas lo trajeron de vuelta del mundo de los recuerdos. Viró lentamente la cabeza hasta encontrar a la causante de las mismas. Ésta vez se dio cuenta que la chimenea no tenía nada que ver con el calor que estaba sintiendo en varias partes de su cuerpo.

_No_.

Toda la culpa era de la peliazul que venía caminando lentamente hacía él con su cabello azul húmedo, sus labios brillantes y su cuerpo cubierto con solo uno de los blancos abrigos largos que él solía usar y una manta en sus hombros. Se quedó hipnotizando viendo las piernas desnudas de la mujer. _«Es por la marca del gremio» _Se trató de engañar así mismo cuando se dio cuenta que no despegaba los ojos de los muslos de la mujer.

**―Gray Sama, Juvia ya terminó de bañarse. Será mejor que Gray Sama también se apresure a hacerlo.** ―Un poco cohibida por como su Gray Sama se le había quedado viendo hacía unos segundos, la mujer se acercó a la chimenea― **Ju-Juvia tomó prestada algo de su ropa.** ―Sonrojada se sentó junto a él― **La ropa de Juvia se secará en unas horas, cuando se seque Juvia partirá de inmediato.** ―Al terminar de hablar dirigió su vista a las llamas que bailoteaban frenéticas en la chimenea, esas llamas parecían estar sincronizadas con el ritmo que su corazón marcaba en esos momentos.

**―No tienes por qué marcharte.** ―El pelinegro respondió un poco molesto― **Además, está nevando mucho. Aún para una maga es peligroso salir así.** ―Dijo en un tono más tranquilo al darse cuenta que estaba molesto sin ninguna razón. No la podía culpar si quería irse, en ese momento él no era una buena compañía para nadie, ni siquiera para el mismo.

**―Juvia no quiere ser una molestia…**

**―No lo eres, Juvia…**

**―Gracias, Gray Sama.** ―Sonriendo se relajó un poco― **Apenas pueda, Juvia partirá de inmediato…**

**―No te culpo, en este momento soy un fastidio como compañía.** ―Hizo un intento de levantarse pero la voz de la ojiazul lo detuvo.

**―No, Juvia no piensa así. Juvia estaría feliz de quedarse aquí por siempre con Gray Sama.** ―Roja como un tomate se detuvo antes de echarlo todo a perder con sus ensoñaciones― **Juvia decidió ir a entrenar a una isla, cuando Juvia formaba parte de Element 4 le dijeron que la magia de agua era originaría de ahí… tal vez Juvia pueda volverse más fuerte si viaja hasta allí… Es por eso que Juvia quiere llegar ahí lo más pronto posible…**

**―Ya veo…** ―El pelinegro suspiró― **Eso suena bien…** ―Asintió con un extraño tono en su voz.

**―Gray Sama… **―La peliazul cerró sus manos en un puño apretado y reuniendo fuerza le dijo lo que había pensado desde lo sucedido en Tártaros―. **La próxima vez… sí hay una próxima vez… Juvia hará lo posible por protegerlo a usted y a las personas que ama. Juvia entregará su vida misma con tal de protegerles…** ―Las lágrimas resbalaron de las mejillas de la mujer.

**― ¡No digas tonterías!** ―Alarmado y confundido la miró. A pesar de las lágrimas, la cara de ella parecía ser la esencia de la determinación.

**―Juvia ya lo decidió.**

**―No puedes pensar así realmente…**

**―Juvia ha pensado esto durante bastante tiempo…**

**― ¡Es ridículo!**

**― ¡No lo es!**

**― ¡Sí lo es!**

**― ¿Qué tiene de malo querer proteger a quien amas?**

**― ¿Qué tiene de bueno morir haciéndolo?**

**―Es la vida de Juvia, es la decisión de Juvia.**

**―Eso es egoísta.**

**―Tal vez lo sea pero…**

**― ¿Y si yo muero protegiéndote? **―No se dio cuenta como pero ya tenía a la mujer sujeta por los hombros.

**― ¡Eso no, Gray Sama…!** ―Con solo pensarlo sintió que su corazón se detenía― **Juvia no podría soportarlo…**

**― ¡Lo entiendes ahora! Si mueres protegiendo a alguien lo lastimarás…** ―La estaba haciendo llorar y se sentía una porquería por hacerlo pero tenía que hacerla entender.

**―Aún así, Juvia no dudará…**

**― ¡DEJA DE SER EGOÍSTA! **–La zarandeó un poco tratando de meter un poco de razón en esa adorable cabeza.

**―Juvia protegerá a Gray Sama aunque le cueste la v…**

_Los labios del chico la hicieron callar…_

No quería seguir escuchando, no quería seguir imaginando un mundo en que ella moría, tenía que hacerla entender, tenía que hacerla callar… No estaba consciente de lo que hizo hasta que sintió esos suaves labios temblar bajo los de él, y lo siguiente que pensó fue que debió haber hecho eso desde el principio, desde hacía tiempo…

Sujetó con más fuerza los hombros de la mujer y movió con suavidad sus labios por sobre los de ella, sintió como la maga le respondía y lo incentivó a seguir. Pasó una mano de uno de los hombros hasta la parte de atrás del cuello de la mujer y la acercó hacía sí; profundizando el beso, chupó el labio inferior de la peliazul y la escuchó gemir de una forma que lo hizo sentir como si la chimenea estuviese en medio de sus cuerpos.

_Su mente quería más, su cuerpo pedía más…_

Las manos de la mujer se enroscaron en su cuello.

… _Ella también parecía querer más…_

Esta vez la besó con más fuerza, de manera posesiva, de una forma en que jamás pensó que sentiría querer hacer. Ella le respondía de la misma manera, no había dudas en la manera en que la maga le besaba, no había miedo, solo entrega… ese pensamiento lo hizo detenerse, pausa en que ambos respiraron como si se hubiesen olvidado que eso era necesario para vivir.

**―Juvia yo… lo siento…** ―Con el habla entrecortada intentaba buscar una explicación, pero la única explicación que se le venía a la mente es que quería y deseaba a esa mujer. Pero _«¿Y si era más deseo que sentimientos?»_ No encontraba más palabras para decirlo que esas. **―En este momento… apenas puedo contenerme… y no sé qué es lo que realmente siento… pero lo que sí sé es que no quiero lastimarte. ¡Me importas demasiado como para lastimarte!** ―Con la cara roja y sentimientos revueltos en su cuerpo arrecostó su frente a la de la ojiazul buscando calmar todo lo que parecía bullir en su cuerpo.

**―A Juvia le lastimaría… que Gray Sama no confié en ella… ―**La peliazul apenas podía contener el latir de su corazón― **Juvia no ha dudado en este beso, es lo que Juvia quiere hacer. Y, lo que pase después de lo que pase, es algo que a Juvia no le importa en este momento. Juvia será la mujer más feliz del mundo sí al menos… por una vez… Gray Sama acepta a Juvia por completo.** ―Colocando sus pequeñas manos en las mejillas del chico lo hizo mirarla**― Gray Sama, Juvia también lo desea, y lo necesita.** ―Sin más, tomó los labios del pelinegro en un beso aún más apasionado, haciendo que ambos gimieran por la pasión. El pelinegro pareció perder el miedo y con una sonrisa en sus labios volvió a acercar posesivamente a la mujer hacía el. Mordió el labio de la chica y aprovechó el gritito de placer de ella para invadir esa dulce boca con su lengua, en cuanto sintió la de ella masajear la suya mandó al diablo las dudas, no había manera de detenerse ahora, el paraíso era de él y no dejaría ese lugar, colocó su mano de nuevo tras el cuello de la maga y bajó la otra hasta su delicada cintura, ella gemía de placer cuando el apretaba ese lugar, la ojiazul soltó su rostro sin miedo de que él se alejase de nuevo y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del pelinegro, se sentía atrevida pero esto era algo con lo que había soñado por tanto tiempo _«¿Y si era un sueño?» _Pensó, no podía desperdiciar el sueño más realista que había tenido solo por la timidez de desabotonar una camisa, viviría este sueño al máximo antes de que se acabará.

Sintió las manos de ella acariciar su pecho desnudo y gruñó de placer en el oído de la maga, no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado sin camisa, pero eso sucedía a diario, acercándose al cuello de la mujer chupó con ansias y la sintió temblar, sonrió sobre la arteria de la chica y continuó comiéndose su cuello mientras las manos de él desabotonaban ese abrigo blanco del que él era dueño. Cuando la tarea se completó en los primeros cinco botones los pechos de ella se desbordaron desnudos y cálidos para él, por supuesto, había tenido que poner a secar su ropa interior también, sonrió con perversión, ella usaba su abrigo totalmente desnuda por debajo, supo en ese momento que desde ahora ese sería su abrigo favorito.

Bajó su boca del cuello a la clavícula donde mordió con malicia y la sintió arquearse un poco, siguió bajando hasta detenerse en su pecho, lamió con delicadeza y se regocijó en el gemido que ella intentó acallar fallidamente, tomó unos de esos redondos y sedosos pechos en una de sus manos y lo subió hasta su boca, lamió más, rodeando con su lengua la cima rosa que se extendía hacia él, ofreciéndose, un regalo que el gustoso lamía y besaba con deleite, su otra mano había terminado de abrir el abrigo, así que la subió y masajeó el otro pecho con ella, no tenía idea sí lo estaba haciendo bien, era la primera vez para él, lo único que sabía de estas cosas era de una revista erótica que Gildarts les había regalado a él y a Natsu una vez que había vuelto de un viaje, la había leído a escondidas por curiosidad, ahora, sintiendo a Juvia temblar en sus manos gracias a lo que había prendido al leerlas le estaba agradecido por eso. Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, cambió su boca de pecho, era como un lactante con hambre, chupaba de esos pechos con hambre y deseo y cada gemido de placer de ella no hacía más que alentarlo, incluso se atrevió a dar un pequeño mordisco en uno de pezones, cuando lo hizo la maga de ojos azules pareció perder fuerza en su espalda, oportunidad que el aprovechó para arrecostarla poco a poco en el suelo de la cabaña, el pelinegro sabía que no podía contenerse mucho más, la erección se sus pantalones le estaba doliendo por no poder liberarla, tal vez la peliazul le leyó la mente por que inmediatamente sintió las manos de ella desabrochando su pantalón, él no dudó en ayudarla con eso y se deshizo de su bóxer de paso, ambos se miraron totalmente desnudos, se sonrojaron pero antes que la timidez o la cordura los venciera, se fundieron de nuevo en un apasionado beso.

_Pero necesitaban más que eso…_

El pelinegro bajó su mano hasta la intimidad de la ojiazul y con un poco de vergüenza masajeó la zona, ella se asustó pero enseguida el placer fue más que el susto, se mordió el labio exigiéndole más de ese tortuoso movimiento de su mano, el azabache perdió la vergüenza inicial y masajeó con determinación la húmeda entrada de la mujer, utilizando dos de sus dedos abrió los labios íntimos de ella buscando con ayuda de un tercer y cuarto dedo el centro de placer del que había leído, poco a poco, explorando con delicadeza lo encontró y en cuanto lo rozó la peliazul le dejó muy claro que lo estaba haciendo más que bien, los gemidos que no pudo contener fueron música para él, la mujer arañó la espalda del hombre mientras que él se separaba de ella para ver unas lágrimas de placer acumularse en esas largas y hermosas pestañas, esa cara sonrojada, el sudor que la hacía brillar como una ninfa acuática, sintió que nunca se cansaría de esa escena, y solo pensó en darle cuanto placer pudiera, una idea traviesa cruzó por su mente e invocó un poco de su magia en la punta de sus dedos, la flor rosa de placer de la maga sintió los dedos fríos de él y se contrajo con tanto placer que la mujer no pudo más que gritar el nombre del mago, sentía como gotas de agua fría caían una a una en su sensible clítoris _«Como hielo que se derrite»_ pensó ella y cuando el sacó sus dedos no pudo evitar sentirse frustrada.

_Pero es que él tampoco podía aguantar más._

Tomó de nuevo la boca de la mujer mientras que con una de sus manos abría más las piernas de la maga, permitiendo sentir el rocé de sus intimidades, un tortuoso y placentero rocé. No le puso resistencia, lo quería dentro de ella también. **―No puedo alargar más esto, Juvia.** ―Le susurró con una voz ronca en el oído mientras le masajeaba un pecho― **¿Estás segura?** ―Ella no respondió con palabras, lo atrajo a su boca y dejó que su lengua respondiera, el mago de hielo entendió perfectamente y con ayuda de su mano colocó su duro miembro en esa húmeda entrada, respirando como podía se introdujo poco a poco, sabía que ella estaba nerviosa, el cuerpo de la ojiazul se sentía tenso, sintió una resistencia al entrar haciéndole notar que él era el primero, la besó salvajemente y apretó uno de sus pechos para distraerla un poco de lo que se venía, cuando la sintió relajada por el beso se introdujo con una sola embestida en ella, ahogó el grito de la maga con su boca, sintió las uñas de peliazul en su espalda y en su brazo, se concentró en besarla más, en no dejarla pensar en el dolor, en no pensar en la extraña y deliciosa sensación de su miembro dentro de esa estrecha cavidad, como cada respiración y gemido de la ojiazul lo apretaba un poco más, esa urgencia de querer salir y entrar en ella una y otra vez, sus labios moviéndose, sus lenguas tocándose, pasaron segundos o minutos, pero cuando sintió que ella movió sus caderas hacía él no pudo evitar gruñir de placer, la miró a los ojos y los vio brillantes, besó la lágrima que se les escapó y _SU_ Juvia sonrió…

Y como si se tratase de un agradecimiento hacía él volvió a mover su cadera, el azabache gruñó roncamente y escondió su cara de placer en el cuello de la maga de agua… **―¡Onegai… Gray Sama!** ―Esa voz suplicante de placer lo hizo sentir aún más deseoso y dar rienda suelta a su instinto. Tomó una pierna de la mujer y la pasó detrás de su cadera, entrando aún más en ella para después con delicadeza salir un poco y volver a entrar, una y otra vez repitió el movimiento, la velocidad fue aumentando y su razón lo abandonó por completo mientras escuchaba a su peliazul gemir su nombre y pedir más, pronto no fue consiente de nada más que el cómo las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y profundas, como los pechos de ella rebotaban para él y como su espalda y sus brazos eran arañados una y otra vez, ella cerraba sus ojos rendida ante las sensaciones, abrazó con su otra pierna las caderas del hombre haciéndole llegar aún más dentro, sintiéndose completamente suya. **―Umm ah, Gray Sama… ah Gray Sama más… ummm… más…** ―Deliciosos gemidos a oídos del pelinegro― **Más… ammm Gray…** ―Aumentó las embestidas y sintió como su miembro era apretado por las paredes de ella, se hundió una vez más en la humedad cálida de la maga y la sintió llegar al cielo y venirse y junto con ella también vino su liberación al ser estrechado totalmente por el interior de ella, fue como si su placer explotará de golpe, su gruñido se fundió con el grito de su peliazul mientras que la maga sentía su interior llenarse con algo caliente que la hizo sentirse completa. No pudieron normalizar sus respiraciones hasta pasados varios minutos, él había caído sobre ella ya que había perdido toda fuerza a causa del placer, ella le acariciaba la espalda que estaba marcada por sus uñas.

_No sabían que decirse…_

Cuando el chico normalizó su respiración y recuperó un poco de fuerza se bajó de ella y salió de su interior, se colocó junto a ella y la abrazó. No había nada que decirse. No cuando sus acciones habían dicho lo necesario. Estiró una mano y colocó la manta que ella antes traía sobre sus hombros encima de sus cuerpos. Quería dormir así, junto a ella, con su cálido cuerpo y su exquisito olor a lavanda. La maga ojiazul sonrió feliz, todo ese placer no había podido ser de un sueño, se acomodó contra el cuerpo del mago de hielo y se dejó embargar por el sueño mientras él besaba tiernamente su hombro desnudo.

_Afuera la nieve caía movida como en una danza de amantes…_

Cuando el pelinegro despertó a la mañana no había nadie a su lado…

Pensó que lo había soñado todo y se sintió un maldito depravado por ser capaz de soñar algo tan detallado y jodidamente placentero, igual sonrió al recordarlo. Pero cuando el sueño le permitió pensar mejor sintió en su cuerpo la fragancia de la lavanda y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. No es que desnudarse sin darse cuenta mientras dormía fuese algo nuevo, pero sabía que esos arañazos en sus brazos no le mentían. Se sonrojó y comenzó a vestirse. Ya su ropa se había secado en el suelo gracias a la chimenea. ―** ¿Juvia?** ―Un poco avergonzado llamó a la ojiazul. _«¿Cómo se mirarían a la cara de nuevo?» _ pensó―. **¿Juvia dónde estás?** ―Se dirigió a la cocina y no vio a nadie, se iba a dirigir al cuarto cuando vio el abrigo que ella tomó prestado la noche anterior. _«El abrigo que usó desnuda»_ Sonrió con lujuria. Lo admitía, en solo una noche se hizo adicto a esa mujer. **― ¿Juvia, estás en el baño?** ―No hubo respuesta. Miró preocupado la mesa y vio una hoja doblada junto a la ropa. Se sentó en una de las sillas y la abrió. Sin duda era la letra de ella.

"_Gray Sama, cuando Juvia se despertó pensó que había sido un sueño, pero no fue así. Juvia nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento. Y es por eso que para proteger esa felicidad Juvia entendió que debía proteger a los que ama y protegerse a sí misma. Es por eso que Juvia ha partido inmediatamente a la isla que posiblemente proveerá la fuerza necesaria para que pueda proteger a los que amo y a mí misma. Para lograr eso se necesita de un poder más grande que el que tenía en mente al principio, pero ahora tengo más convicción que antes y todo es gracias a usted, Gray Sama._

_Juvia no sabe qué pasará cuando nos volvamos a ver, ni siquiera sé cómo Juvia reaccionará, pero está segura que pase lo que pase, Gray Sama seguirá siendo la persona más importante para ella. Juvia no se arrepiente de nada, y atesora todo lo que sintió esta noche._

_Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo, Gray Sama._

_Con amor, Juvia._

_PD: Espero que no piense que Juvia tomó ventaja de su estado emocional para usarlo como un juguete de placer y dejarlo al día siguiente como quien sale a comprar cigarros para no volver porque le aseguro que Juv…"_

Con una vena hinchada en su frente arrugó la carta por la vergüenza… solo faltaba que de verdad ella pensara que él había cedido como una doncella de la que se aprovechan en una crisis. Con la vena aún resaltando se levantó de la silla pero pronto la molestia dio paso a una risa liberadora**_. _― ¡Jajajajajjajaja! Solo a ella se le ocurriría pensar así… ¡Jajajajja!** ―Golpeó la mesa a causa de la risa. **― ¡Es una mujer tan rara! ¡Jajajaja!** ―Mientras la carta caía al suelo junto con sus lágrimas de risa, el pelinegro se dio cuenta que lo siguiente que quedaba era mejorar. Juvia tenía razón. Era momento de ponerse serio para proteger a todos y así mismo. Buscó con su mirada su abrigo. **―Sin duda es rara, pero eso la hace perfecta… para mí.** ―Sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta a la que había llegado, volvería a encontrarse con ella y le daría esa respuesta a la que había llegado. Estaba a punto de colocarse su abrigo cuando vio de nuevo el blanco en la mesa― **¡Cierto! ¡Ahora ese es mi favorito!** ―Se acercó a la mesa y se lo puso, recogió la carta para doblarla y guardarla en uno de los bolsillos pensando en cómo le reclamaría cuando fuese que se volviesen a encontrar. «_¿Cuánto tardarían en verse de nuevo? ¿Semanas, meses, años?» _Mientras se preguntaba esto notó que había una segunda postdata. Curioso la leyó:

_PDPD: Gray Sama, no es normal que pase en una única vez pero ¿Está bien si Juvia llama al posible hijo que tengamos con el nombre de su padre? Juvia piensa que…_

**― ¡¿QUÉ?!** ―Con la cara pálida y metiendo rápidamente la nota en su abrigo tomó el bolso que había dejado en la entrada y salió corriendo… **― ¡Te encontraré antes de lo que esperas!** ―Fue lo último que escuchó la cabaña antes de que la puerta se cerrará.

_La nieve continuaba cayendo pero parecía más pura y más libre…_

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**Vamos, no sean malvados… u,u**

* * *

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

No pude **evitar crear el one shot** a partir de esa situación en el manga. ¡Es que fue tan lindo! *-* Espero que **les haya gustado. **

Planeó **otro one shot a votación** cuando "Mi Maid" **llegué a 100 reviews.** DD:

* * *

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo!**

**¡Gracias a los que votaron! xD**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos en las historias…**

**¡Adieu!**

**n-n7**


End file.
